The Book of Angels
by SummerMistedDragon
Summary: Summary: Let's just say Gabriel brings Michael a present...and like so far in this war...it's not a good thing...or is it? This idea got the most votes when I asked my readers in my other story (The End of The Angels) so here it is! Read and Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just this crazy idea and the longing for Dominion to be renewed for another season! Well that and a love of angels anyway...**

 **Summary: Let's just say Gabriel brings Michael a present...and like so far in this war...it's not a good thing...or is it? This idea got the most votes when I asked my readers in my other story (The End of The Angels) so here it is! Read and Review Please!**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Psalm 27:11**

Xxx

" _He made darkness his secret place; his pavilion round about him were dark waters and thick clouds of the skies_."

Xxx

 _October 11, 2039_

 _03:32am_

Xxx

Gabriel sighed in frustration as he stood in front of Vega's gates, staring up at the soldiers holding him, Furiad, and another Power named Raquel at gun point. The archangel was too tired to deal with this right now, he needed to get to Michael before it was too late.

"Vega! I do not come in means of violence! I am in need of holding immediate counsel with my brother!"

The soldiers didn't move, but even with the flood lights nearly blinding the angels, Gabriel could see he had their attention.

Someone called back to him, likely a commanding officer, judging by the blatant sarcasm and overconfidence, "And what makes you think the Archangel wants to see you?"

Gabriel snorted, moving slowly to not get shot as he pulled a gold chain from his pocket. The chain hung heavily, the tarnished ring looped on the metal strand swinging gently in the open air. Holding it up for the humans to see, he bit back a smirk as they instinctively flinched.

"Tell my brother I brought him a present that is long overdue, our wager is up."

Xxx

Michael groaned softly as he blinked awake, mind still groggy from sleep after having spent several hours working with Alex to try to read the tattoos. The soldier was slowly getting the hang of meditating, not that it was leading to anything, but he was maintaining a clearer head when working with his mentor.

The archangel sighed, already irritated before his hand even closed around the beeping ear piece on his head board. Once he clicked the device on, he regretted ever agreeing to using the comm. links, especially since the yelling on the other end was making the tiny speaker squawk in protest.

" _Archangel_?"

"Yes. What do you want?" He snapped.

Captain Mason audibly winced, " _Sorry Archangel, but you need to see this_."

"And what is 'this'?" Michael growled angrily, rubbing at his face in exhaustion, as must as he wished to go back to sleep, having been up for close to three days straight, he knew Mason had to be desperate. Of all the captains, Mason was the most logical and didn't cling to Michael for help, nor did he blow off the archangel's support. That didn't help at the moment though as the shouting got to the point it overpowered the comm. link and became unintelligible. Vega's archangel was already on his feet and getting dressed when the voices died down enough finally for the captain to speak again.

" _I'm currently the unlucky referee in a standoff between Rodriguez and Gabriel_."

Michael jumped out the open window less than a second later, forgetting his ear piece where he dropped it as he dove to the streets far below.

Xxx

Mason wasn't joking.

Captain Rodriguez was in the middle of a heated argument with the archangel Gabriel. Standing right in the center of the Archangel Corps control room and yelling at each other loud enough Michael was positive neither was hearing a word the first was saying.

Michael took half a second...just half a second to let out a nearly inaudible sigh of frustration before he stepped into the fray, shooting a sharp glare at the pissed off Raquel balancing on a desk surrounded by soldiers, what the hell was his younger sister doing here? Turning, he saw Furiad was standing in a separate corner, watching Michael with such hatred he might as well be stabbing the archangel yet again.

The eldest celestial ignored the two Powers, walking past Mason with a quick nod before his hand shot out to grab Gabriel's collar, yanking him back several feet from Rodriguez before either of them could take a swing. Gabriel snarled, cursing in the ancient language Michael wasn't used to hearing any longer, but he did calm down and straighten up once he saw who had pulled him from his target.

"About time you got here!" Gabriel snapped, shrugging off his brother's hand angrily as he stepped back, "What were you doing Michael? Napping?"

Michael ignored the sharp demand, waving off Rodriguez as he kept his gaze locked on his brother, by the looks of it, all three angels had been disarmed upon arrival, at least he didn't have a rib sticking to look forward to.

"What on Earth are you doing here Gabriel?"

The former Messenger snorted, crossing his arms defiantly as he looked his brother over for the first time. Michael knew what he saw, and he didn't like it anymore than Gabriel did. Michael looked like crap, paler than usual, dark circles trying to form under his eyes, and stiff joints not allowing him to fully project that air of controlled confidence the former Messenger was familiar with. Gabriel's brother was utterly exhausted…

"Oh father not you too…"

Michael's brow furrowed as Gabriel backed away from another step, actually looking a little nervous, "Not me what?"

Gabriel snorted, turning completely and picking something up off the table that held all the angelic weapons. Mason didn't even blink as he did so, nodding to Michael briefly as Gabriel tossed the object at his brother faster than a human could see.

Luckily, Michael wasn't so out of it that he missed, hand snapping up to snag the necklace in a flash. The result was instantaneous, Rodriguez snarled and lunged to attack Gabriel at the same moment a wave of rage flooded Michael's blood, making him heave for air without even moving. His other arm flashed up in time to clothesline the captain, the sudden stop allowing others to grab Rodriguez and remove him from the command center as the archangel examined the object in his hand.

The tarnished ring was scratched, dull, and definitely worse for wear, but the bright red gemstone mounted on the top was what caught Michael's attention, and he quickly dropped the chain enough so the ring no longer came in contact with his skin.

He growled as he looked back to Gabriel, eyes flashing dangerously, "Have you lost your mind? You cannot bring this into Vega!"

"I didn't have a choice! I obviously couldn't leave it in my Aerie. Besides, you never would have believed me without it. Let alone these bloody soldiers would not have let me in."

Michael made to snap at him, but Mason beat him to it, "He's right sir, the second he got that damn thing out, half the guards on duty started snapping and going nuts, figured it was safer in here under supervision than out where it could do some real damage."

"You have no idea captain." Gabriel murmured softly, watching Michael stare at the ring pensively.

"Captain."

"Yes sir?"

"Are the containment cells operational?"

"All but one sir, seeing as we don't need it I figure we're good for now...at least for the night."

Michael nodded, not looking away from the ring as his jaw twitched marginally in thought. "Sgt. Nelson."

"Sir."

"Escort my sister to Cell Three, Sgt. Dimaro-my brother to Cell Two." Michael didn't turn around as the sounds of the soldiers leading the two Powers further into the building went on behind him, at least the two Powers were complying, figuring it was better to listen to Michael since they were unarmed. Gabriel chuckled a bit dryly, leaning back on a table as he smirked.

"Now that the children are out of the way, shall we actually talk now brother? This isn't something we can ignore and if you're planning on holding our siblings captive-"

"Gabriel."

"Yes?"

Michael growled softly, but the tone was enough for his brother to straighten up and pay attention properly, the edge of Heaven's finest Commander coming back again. "Shut up."

Gabriel nodded once, eyes narrowing as he watched Michael move to another table, picking up a set of handcuffs with a foot long chain between them. Needless to say he certainly wasn't expecting Michael to spin around and snap the metal cuffs on his wrists, the shock was enough to keep him speechless as Michael stepped back and met his stare with cool impassiveness.

"Are you out of your mind?"

Gabriel would later realize his brother was well and truly exhausted by the next words that came out of his mouth, a simple shrug proceeding them as Michael motioned for another pair of shoulders to grab Gabriel.

"Very possibly, enjoy the rest of the night in a cell Gabriel."

The former Messenger squawked in protect, trying to struggle in the soldiers grips and realizing the metal of the handcuffs wasn't normal, it was celestial.

"Michael! And just what the hell are you going to do?!"

Michael turned around to glare at him, having been heading to the door after whispering something to Captain Mason. With obviously exaggerated movements, he stuck the chain and ring in his pocket, and the room notable relaxed, "I am going back to bed Gabriel, seeing as you deem it fit to disturb everyone's night, you can remain in custody until I see fit to 'bother' you. Alert me captain if he attempts anything."

Mason sounded a little too happy as he snapped out a quick "Yes Sir" Gabriel scowled as his brother walked away. But, on a side thought, he did hope Michael truly went back to bed, he looked terrible.

He would need his strength soon...they all would….

Xxx

Xx

Xxx

Alex groaned softly, shoulders twitching as someone shook him slightly. When his jerk didn't make them quit he growled, shrugging their hand off his shoulder and burying his head in his pillow further. All he wanted to do was sleep, was that too much to ask?

The person shaking him didn't think so, shoving harder before he flailed with one hand, growling again as he slammed his pillow over his head to hide. It was after three in the morning and he had no reason to be awake unless the barracks were on fire.

A low sigh was the only warning Alex got before his pillow was ripped from his tight grip faster than he could comprehend, the hand that had been shaking him flipped him over completely so he was lying flat on his back, staring up at Ethan's bunk above him as a hand slammed over his mouth to muffle his shout.

It took Alex's sleep fogged mind several minutes to figure out how to look at the person still covering his mouth, eyes going wide in recognition before he nodded. The hand retracted only to shove Alex's coat and boots closer, earning a soft huff from the soldier.

Michael didn't seem to like how slow he was being, but Alex was too tired to care, shoving his feet in his boots without tying them and yanking his coat on, following the silent archangel out of the barracks without disturbing anyone else sleeping soundly. How Alex envied them…

The archangel didn't say a word, even once they were out on the streets of Vega, walking back to the Stratosphere judging by the direction Michael was leading them. Alex let the lack of talking continue for a few blocks, finally sighing and outright stopping in the middle of the vacant street. He crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for Michael to stop and look to him before growling outright.

"Wanna tell me why the hell you're dragging me out of bed? I know I was an asshole earlier but this is ridiculous even from you."

Michael didn't respond, stalking back to the soldier and grabbing the collar of his jacket. Before Alex could even take a breath he was being yanked into the sky, getting wind burn and whip lash during the few short seconds it took for Michael to fly them to the penthouse of the Stratosphere.

Alex managed to stay on his feet when they landed, staggering a bit as he caught his breath. He did however turn just in time to see Michael try and fail to land gracefully, full out stumbling to a stop as his wings retracted in a flash to keep from smacking into the window or walls.

"What the hell was that?"

"Flying."

The soldier scoffed, stalking closer as he realized Michael was actually struggling to breathe properly, panting for air. "I mean the fact that you obviously can't breathe right and you almost face planted coming in the window. Care to explain that? Sides, why the hell am I up here at three in the fuckin' morning?"

A low growl slid from the archangel's throat, staggering slightly as he moved to lean against a pillar to remain upright; Alex took that short minute to fully observe his mentor, seeing the obvious fatigue now showing as Michael sighed once able to take some of his weight off his feet.

"Catch."

That was all the warning the human got before Michael tossed something at him, remaining leaning on the pillar as Alex snatched the object out of the air reflexively.

And instantly dropped it on contact.

... _kill him_...

"Shit!"

Michael's brow furrowed as he stood fully, putting Alex even more on edge as the soldier backed away when the archangel picked up the ring on the chain.

... _kill him_...

"Alex-"

... _kill him! Kill Him!_...

"Don't! Keep that thing away from me!" Why he was suddenly so pissed off, Alex didn't have a clue. What he did know was Michael wasn't listening as the soldier snapped at him again to stay away, scrambling backwards when the archangel advanced while holding the chain and ring. The voice was only getting louder, droning, hissing, screaming, anything to convince Alex to reach for a weapon and end the archangel in front of him. The scary thing...Alex wanted to listen...wanted to give in...

... _Kill Him!_...

"Alex, wh-"

The soldier shook violently, trying to shake off the rage invading his body, the tattoos swirled on his skin, burning him as the anger and hate threatened to boil over.

... _Now! Kill Him Now!_...

Michael got close enough to almost touch him, hand reaching out slowly, Alex flinched back from it, hand scrambling at his hip for gun or knife or sword or something…

... _kill...kill...kill_...

"No!" He finally got to his feet, tripping on the stairs as he climbed up and backed away, keeping a hand up as if to block the ring from him. Michael finally stopped moving, letting his arm fall to his side as he watched the soldier carefully.

… _Kill Him! Kill Him! Kill Him!_...

"...Michael stop!"

... _Now...Kill...Kill...Now...Kill Now!_...

The archangel moved again, and this time Alex wasn't fast enough to get away, backing against the wall and sliding to the floor, he instinctively curled in on himself, not knowing why he felt suddenly attacking his mentor.

Michael didn't let him dwell on that long, walking past the soldier and opening up a section of the wall, judging by the sounds Alex was hearing as he covered his head with his arms, trying everything in his power to drown out the noise in his skull.

... _kill kill kill kill kill_ -

A pair of hands were suddenly on his shoulders, strong and steady as a low voice broke the droning that had invaded Alex's hearing.

"...lex...Listen to me...you are alright, just breathe...Alex, you're alright…"

At first, he couldn't distinguish who was talking, just focus on the words and slow down his frantic heaving. It took Alex several minutes to breathe normally, finally realizing who was holding his shoulders and speaking softly the entire time.

"Alex," Michael repeated, having probably being saying the same thing for awhile now, "Can you hear me?"

"Y-yeah…"

The archangel sighed, in relief apparently as he finally pulled away and dropped to sit on the floor instead of remaining crouched on his heels. Now that they both were calm, Alex could see Michael was well and truly exhausted, looking as bad as the soldier now felt.

"What the...what was that thing?" Alex asked, speaking first before he lost his nerve. Still shaking, he shifted to sit a bit more comfortably, watching Michael move slowly and stiffly to sit cross legged on the floor, head dropping to his hands with a low sigh.

"What did you hear?" Michael questioned instead of replying, seeming to already know the answer as Alex inhaled sharply, the soldier's mentor sounded as awful as he looked, worn out and bordering on hoarse.

"Some...droning...buzzing...made the tattoos burn."

"That is not what I asked Alex. What did you hear?" This time the archangel's tone was firmer, leaving no room to argue.

"It...this voice…it...I almost gave in...it kept telling me...wanting me to…"

"Yes?"

Alex sighed, looking away as Michael turned his silver eyes towards the human, watching with the impassive gaze Alex had known for years.

"It wanted me to kill you…"

Michael stiffened, legitimately freezing in front of the soldier, eyes widened slightly as Alex finally met his gaze.

"You...you could hear it? Clear enough for a direct order?"

"Yeah."

Michael lunged to his feet, beginning to pace and rubbing at his face in frustration, Alex flinched when he started muttering under his breath in a different language, sounding frantic.

"Michael….Michael what's wrong?!"

The archangel didn't seem to hear him, only stopping in his pacing when Alex stood up and physically stopped his movements.

"Answer me! What's going on?! What is that thing?"

A low sigh slid from Michael's throat as he stared at Alex in front of him, looking truly worried now, Alex hadn't ever seen him like this, only once showing any emotion other than impassiveness, when the archangel had shown Alex his former childhood home only to be stabbed almost lethally an hour later.

"Michael…"

"A ring-"

"No shit-"

Michael growled, grabbing Alex's shoulders to keep him still, "Listen to me, the fact that you can hear the voice-the power-trapped within that ring is bad enough. Let alone the fact that Gabriel brought it to me an hour ago-"

" _Gabriel_? In Vega? What the hell Michael!?"

"That's exactly it."

Alex froze, confused to no end, but he did remain in one place as Michael moved away long enough to pull an old book from a compartment on the headboard of his bed, turning the well worn and much abused pages to a spot that had obviously been looked at often.

Michael handed him the book instead of speaking, pointing at one line in particular.

The soldier read it automatically, still confused as to why the archangel had handed him the Bible in the first place.

As if reading his mind, Michael spoke what Alex was reading from memory, voice steady and quiet, but Alex could heard the faint edge to it that wasn't strength, it was fear.

"... _When the Lamb opened the second seal, I heard the second living creature say, "Come!" Then another horse came out, a fiery red one. Its rider was given power to take peace from the earth and to make people kill each other. To him was given a large sword_.…"

The following silence was more Michael's doing than Alex's, the soldier had no idea what to day, just look up from the yellowed pages and stare at his mentor.

"Revelations…" The archangel admitted quietly, crossing his arms over his chest as if to keep still.

"That doesn't...Michael," Alex was seriously lost now, bordering on pissed off if he didn't get some answers. "What is going on?"

"Just like you said."

"What?"

Michael inhaled loudly, staring at the Bible in Alex's hand as if it held all and none of the answers to the questions swimming in the archangel's steel gaze.

"Gabriel is in Vega, in a containment cell for the night, along with Furiad and another Power named Raquel, my brother brought that ring to me as proof."

"Proof of what?"

The archangel didn't answer right away, sighing as if the weight of the world was being dropped on his shoulders, "That ring belongs to...or I should say _used_ to belong to Chaos, the second of the Four Horsemen. If Gabriel and now I am in possession of the ring, and you are able to hear power within it, protected as you are by the tattoos-"

Alex snorted, "Some protection-"

Michael ignored him, "Can hear it protected as you are, then it can mean only one thing."

"Yeah?"

"A gate to Hell was been reopened."

* * *

 **Dun dun duuuun!  
**

 **Tada!**

 **Review please!**

 **I have not abandoned "The End", just had to get this idea out before it drove me nuts...and now have about a dozen more in my head too...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just this crazy idea and the longing for Dominion to be renewed for another season! Well that and a love of angels anyway...**

 **Summary: Let's just say Gabriel brings Michael a present...and like so far in this war...it's not a good thing...or is it? This idea got the most votes when I asked my readers in my other story (The End of The Angels) so here it is! Read and Review Please!**

 **To Eziliveve, Firebird08x, Red Dragon 1818, Luna082881gmailcom, Fire and Ash, society-of-the-spectacle, Sire-wehn, angel de acuario, Nofsky8, Danira85, : Thank you for the faves and follows!**

 **To Mina: I promise it's coming! Working on two stories at once in the middle of big homework projects...The End and this one will go back and forth as to which gets updated. Fear not! Thank you!**

 **To guest: Thank you so much! I'm trying so hard to give this a different spin than my other one (besides the obvious part...)**

 **To Azure: Thank you!**

 **To Sophik: Tada! Not a oneshot! lol This is completely separate from The End, entirely different time line and plot. Yeah, Trouble for sure, and Gabriel locked up is for everyone's benefit, not just Michael's sleeping schedule...here's more! PS Thank you! PPS random but I agree!**

 **To GuestM: That one is still slowly in the works, this one just got ahead of me...that's going to be reveal soon, Michael's definitely not in the best of shape. Definitely going to be interesting huh? Thank you!**

 **To T: Aww thank you!**

 *****This chapter is a partial prologue, partial insert to fit for later*****

* * *

 **Chapter Two  
**

 **James 1:17  
**

Xxx

 _"Every good gift and every perfect gift is from above, coming down from the Father of lights with whom there is no variation or shadow due to change."_

Xxx

 _September 27, 2039_

 _11:47pm_

Xxx

As much as he knew there was absolutely no lingering damage from Furiad's blade having stabbed him, and then his miraculous recovery...he would need to discover just who in the blazes had managed that one...he agreed to ease Becca's mind, and Alex's for that matter, he consented to allowing the physician who had initially seen him upon his arrival five days ago to complete another exam.

AKA Michael was now heading _back_ into the hospital to meet with Dr. Elizabeth Marci for an MRI, well for the archangel it was his second in under a week, but seeing as Michael didn't remember being admitted to the ER or being moved from ICU by Becca two days later, it was his first in a long time.

Dr. Marci was quick and professional, passing the archangel the dye for the MRI machine and leaving Michael to drink it without her hovering, making a round of her other patients on the ICU floor while he drank the glass down.

To be honest it was disgusting and he almost threw it back up, somehow managing to keep it down once the glass was empty. The doctor lead him back to the machine, instructing the archangel to lay out on the gurney with his arms stretched out above his head, in order to get a clear image of his abdomen.

The exam itself wasn't that interesting, Michael let himself slide into a partial meditative state, letting his thoughts catch up and settle down after the last couple of days. He somewhat noticed the handful of times he had was told to hold his breath for certain images, complying without truly reacting.

It wasn't until Dr. Marci cleared him completely, offhandedly mentioning to be careful with the scar tissue for the next few days but doubted it would affect him, that Michael really realized why he was in the hospital.

Bed after bed in the ICU ward was either occupied by a patient, or an exhausted loved one catching some desperate rest while they had the chance, unwilling to leave the sick or injured person's side.

One bed drew Michael's attention, and not because the almost white blonde little girl had been seen with Alex Lannon multiple times, it was the visitor standing over her bed.

Within the five seconds it took Michael to walk from the doorway to Bixby's bed, Consul Whele had already done something to the little girl's IV tubing, turning to the sleeping child and making to tug her blankets up better like a concerned parent would. Instead David had Michael's hand on his throat while the archangel's other hand tore the needle from Bixby's hand before the Morphine could get into her veins.

"An overdose? Really David must you be so shallow as to blame others for your murders? At least kill her outright like the computer technicians." Michael's voice was low and dangerous, tight grip keeping David from thrashing or speaking, but not hard enough to seriously harm him. The Consul tried to glare, only succeeding in a weak grunt as Michael's eyes narrowed.

"You will leave the hospital immediately, and you will not speak of this. And if you ever come near this child again you will wish you had shown the others you have killed in the last few days mercy for what I shall bring upon you. Do you understand me?"

David tried to jerk his head in a nod, but Michael only released him when the human was legitimately choking. Consul Whele hunched over for a minute, coughing into his sleeve before limping away as the archangel growled at him.

"Wish you had just snapped his neck."

Dr. Marci suddenly at his side made Michael turn, internally he was raging, to the doctor he was still calm and impassive as an eyebrow rose in question at her whispering.

She shrugged, moving to check Bixby over carefully, sighing in relief, "She's doped out pretty good, I doubt she'll wake up until maybe tomorrow night, but other than that the extra Morphine won't hurt her. I'd love to know why Consul Whele suddenly wants her dead though."

Michael didn't miss how she said that, having likely heard the majority of Michael's threat when she'd come to investigate, he didn't answer her, letting the doctor work undisturbed as he picked up Bixby's chart and read through the details.

"Is she safe to move?"

"What do you mean?"

"Can she be moved?" Michael repeated, watching Dr. Marci's face carefully.

The woman shrugged, "To a private room, no problem, I can even have guards here to protect her if you so choose, though you would have to bring it up with General Riesen seeing as she's listed under his House's protection."

Michael's jaw tightened, yes Claire had claimed guardianship over the little girl who knew one of Vega's biggest secrets, that didn't mean it was a wise move.

"Can she be moved from the hospital entirely, into private care somewhere else?"

That earned a soft sigh, but at least the doctor wasn't going to argue over stupid semantics with Vega's archangel.

"Technically yes, and considering she is sedated heavily for at least twenty-four hours, tonight wouldn't be a bad time to move her. Her incision is healing nicely and shouldn't tear as long as she's moved with caution. To where are you suggesting Archangel? I'm assuming you are meaning to relocate her after Consul Whele's 'visit'?"

With a nod, Michael risked raising his voice just enough to portray how serious he was, still remaining quiet enough those sleeping around them remained oblivious. "The child is not safe here, what would it take to relocate her to the Stratosphere?"

"You are to take her under your protection?"

"Seeing as House Riesen is not sufficient, and House Whele is a threat, there are not many other options considering her circumstances, nor with the necessary haste."

With that Dr. Marci stiffened, jaw twitching in anger and for reasons Michael couldn't immediately discern, partially from what the archangel wasn't telling her, and partially because the doctor was concerned for her patient, especially a little girl...a V-1 orphan at that.

She did however nod after taking a moment to think things through, moving quickly and silently to gather what she needed. While the doctor was busy, Michael gently pulled the blankets off Bixby, removing his own coat and carefully tucking her in it. Whele would keep his mouth shut, he wasn't stupid, for all intents and purposes Bixby would just be another faceless V-1 who had left the hospital, leaving the blankets would ensure the morning staff changed the sheets for the next patient and were none the wiser.

A low noise slid from the little girl's throat as Michael slowly picked her up, it was more her complaint at moving than being in pain, but she instinctively curled closer to his chest as Dr. Marci returned with a loaded backpack and bag, glaring a little at Michael's methods of transporting her patient. Then again a missing gurney would draw more attention to the empty bed in a few hours.

Xxx

 _September 28th_

 _05:00pm_

Xxx

Alex let himself take five minutes to himself, closing his eyes and letting the last two weeks catch up with him, he only had five minutes because that's how long it took the elevator to travel from the basement of the Stratosphere to the penthouse level where Michael lived. At least he had been on bunker detail today, assigned to go over the tunnels and safe zones beneath Vega before begin summoned literally the minute he was off duty to report to the Archangel. Meaning Alex got to slip through the tunnels and make it to the tower unnoticed by everyone else, made things easier all around if no one knew he was meeting with the AAC Commander on an almost daily basis now.

Man Alex's life sucked…within the last two weeks alone:

 _September 15th_...snuck out of Vega to deposit more supplies in jeep, found three eight balls, retreated to Vega, and got sent straight to Michael, ended up with three new scars on back from whip, grand total now…27...

 _September 17th_...Morning before Jubilee, report to House Riesen for shift, get pulled from duty by Michael. Find out Jeep has returned to Vega for the first time in almost fifteen years. Refuse to hang around long enough to hear any explanations. Disaster of a Jubilee...attack on Vega...losing his dad...getting the tattoos...being forced to talk with Michael about it…"Beware those closest to you"…

 _September 18th_...Avoid Jeep's funeral, get drunk instead and go to see Claire...that ends in a disaster…

 _September 19th_...Normal day minus refusing to report to Michael when summoned, get confronted in Market and then dragged via flying to Stratosphere for argument. End day with tryst with Claire...and then attacked by hidden higher angel. Resulting in Bixby being hospitalized…

 _September 20th_...snuck out of Vega again, heading solo to New Delphi

 _September 21st_...During drive, meet up with Michael for "One stop." Horrible reliving of memories at old home...ambush leads to Michael being stabbed by Furiad, twelve and half hour drive of doom to get Michael back to Vega while the archangel is bleeding to death in the passenger seat

 _September 22nd_...just after midnight reached Vega and got Michael into the hospital, got arrested

 _September 24th_...Senator Frost locked down the Agri-Towers and Alex was released from prison to help deal with the mess after visiting Bixby, apparently Michael had been moved from the hospital the day before and was now missing…

 _September 25th_...dealing with aftermath of Frost, his death, AAC Captain debriefings, disciplinary actions for going AWOL, and then General Riesen lecturing him on secrecy...met up with Claire in the Savior's Gardens, spoke briefly with Michael about "Family emergencies" and lessons, was sent back to the barracks to sleep

 _September 26th_...reported for regular duties and training in the Corps, was then pulled from afternoon break time for training with Michael in the desert that ended with bad tempers on both sides. Michael changed his mind and sent Alex back to the barracks for the night instead of a meditation lesson.

 _September 27th_...got roped into replacing two people on shifts, and was stuck in House Whele from five in the morning until ten at night. Michael didn't answer hails to ask about lesson…

 _September 28th_...currently heading up to see the archangel and hopefully leave soon enough to see Bixby before visiting hours ended…

Needless to say Alex just wanted to sleep...truly, deeply sleep and be able to get his head on straight. Now that the barracks had settled down again after the lockdown, and the soldier and Michael had worked out a very rough schedule for his extra training, Alex was hoping to get some time off somewhere so he could physically feel better...mentally...that was still questionable.

With a soft ding and louder metallic groan, the elevator jarred itself to a stop at the penthouse level, the doors opening silently even if the rest of the arrival hadn't been. Michael's door was already open for him to enter, stepping just inside to see the archangel in the middle of paperwork at a table adjacent to the door. The archangel barely nodded at his arrival, motioning for Alex to come in further and shut the door without a word.

Complying, the soldier pulled his automatic gun strap over his head, checking the safety and setting weapon aside on the table that usually held a bowl of fruit and some wine or water, today it also held a medical file and a drug chart.

Ok that was weird…

Michael didn't turn around at Alex's soft grunt, nor did he seem inclined to stop working at the moment even though fifteen minutes ago he'd been the one to radio for Alex to report to him immediately. The soldier didn't care, letting himself relax a touch as he pulled his shirt off after removing his vest, glad for the chance to cool down without the hot uniform on, his black undershirt kept him decently covered as he snatched up an apple and started to eat it.

Halfway through his snack, Michael let out a soft huff, having finally noticed just what the Chosen One was doing, that or had gotten annoyed by the crunching and was meaning to put an end to it. Instead of reprimanding the soldier though, or even looking up from the paperwork, the archangel gestured over his shoulder to his bed, giving no further directions than that.

Alex sighed a little, taking another bite as he complied, figuring he was fetching Michael's swords or something and they'd be heading out into the desert soon, not that he was looking forward to that…

Instead he found the reason behind the medical paperwork on the other table, attached to an IV mounted on the headboard, someone was laying on Michael's bed, sleeping peacefully under one of the sleek blankets.

"What the...Bixby?"

The little girl didn't answer, she didn't even stir as Alex crouched down next to the bed closest to the side she'd been laid on, blonde hair spread out gently on the soft pillow she was using. Alex's hand was shaking as he reached out and gently brushed a wisp from her face, inhaling roughly to keep it together.

A hand on his shoulder nearly made him jump, but the strong grip was familiar enough Alex was able to remain relatively calm.

"What...what is she doing here?"

"There was an attempt on her life last night...Consul Whele was, I believe, intending on eliminating her to remove all who know of your identity; all the computer and security technicians who were in the bunker after the Jubilee have either gone missing or turned up dead within the last week. According to records, Senator Frost had been checked out in the hospital half an hour before the senate session where he made his claims to find you, the claims that lead to the Agri-tower lockdown."

Ah so that was why Michael was focusing more on paperwork than Alex…

"It is highly probable Bixby let something slip unintentionally while drugged, she is safer here where her words cannot get out to others."

Alex nodded, dropping to sit on the floor as he leaned his forehead on the bed in relief, hand blindly reaching up and finding Bixby's, giving the slightly chilled fingers a squeeze before looking up enough to tuck them under the blanket gently.

Michael watched all of this with polite silence, letting Alex fuss over the little girl undisturbed. When the soldier finally stood up completely and turned around, the archangel was waiting quietly, hands behind his back casually.

"Michael...I...thanks...thank you, I honestly don't know what I'd do if something happened to her."

A bare trace of a grin made Michael's lips twitch, and Alex relaxed a bit more, "Your father once told me the same thing about you."

"Yeah?"

The archangel nodded, moving back to his work table and picking up several files, passing them to Alex when he followed.

"She will not be able to reside here permanently, I trust you can read through these and eliminate those unsuitable to take her for protection?"

Alex nodded, quickly scanning the names on the files and realizing he'd just been handed sensitive information for about half of the senate. Riesen and Whele were not included.

Michael was right...Bixby couldn't remain in the Stratosphere, not once she was healed and would need something to do during the day other than sleep. Alex figured she had to be drugged pretty well to be sleeping right now, the girl was honestly terrified of Michael...with good reason, she'd seen the archangel in action, wings and all. That and being a V-1 she wasn't one usually allowed near Vega's protector, Alex would have to fix that...and soon…

For now though, he made the presumptuous decision to pick his own place to work, snagging a pen and some paper from Michael's "desk" before moving back to the archangel's bed and stretching out on the soft sheets. If Michael had a problem with this, he didn't show it, returning to work once Alex settled in to read and watch over the unconscious child beside him.

Xxx

 _11:00pm_

Xxx

"Try and center your conscience in the moment, do not force yourself to relax as you will only remain tense, but do not let your thoughts add tension."

"That's not helping."

Michael continued on as if Alex hadn't interrupted, tone calm and even. "Breathe deeply and slowly, center your thoughts on that if you must, let your body settle itself in the present and your mind to follow its own path."

Alex let his shoulders drop, wrists loose on his knees as he sat cross-legged in front of Michael, almost mirroring his position except the archangel kept his hands clasped in front of him. The blonde shut his eyes, trying to get his breathing under control, vaguely he heard Michael do the same thing he was trying, the ease of the archangel doing so making Alex a touch jealous.

His mind wandered and he squirmed, "Yeah this isn't working…"

"Try stop talking."

Ok, now Michael was irritated, Alex huffed out a breath, but settled down, focusing on his breathing and nothing else, even tuning out Bixby's slightly louder exhales.

It took him only two minutes to lose himself to the tattoos…

Xxx

Dark…

Light? Where was it...oh, shining down on him directly...that was bright...huh, that kinda hurt…

Focus Alex...focus…

The tattoos burned, as if trying to sear through his skin and ingrain whatever they hid into his very soul.

.. _.Alex_ …

His arms were weighed down, not wanting to respond as he tried to pull them up to examine the black markings that he just knew were swirling over his skin.

... _Alex_ …

He finally looked down, blinking at the adjustment to the light now behind and above him.

Bixby…

... _Alex._..

She was curled in his arms, ice blue eyes locked on his navy ones, she looked so peaceful...and scared at the same time.

Bixby was also bleeding...the wound on her stomach no longer bandaged up neatly, but flowing into her dress without stopping, she was dying…

" _Bixby_ …" His voice sounded so far away…

" _Alex...help me_ …"

Wherever the hell he was...it wasn't the Stratosphere, their voices were echoing too oddly to be in the tower.

"... _Alex...help me_ …."

" _Bixby...what's wrong? What...Bixby_!"

She gasped for air, eyes losing the light Alex had fallen in love with since he'd first met her, such strength in someone so small, and it was fading away.

"... _Alex_ …"

" _No...no-no-no...Bix...come on...Bixby...no…_ "

".. _.help...me_ …"

With that she was gone, dead in his arms as he yelled her name in pain.

... _ALEX!_...

Xxx

Someone grabbed his shoulder just as Alex "woke up", gasping for air as he flinched under their touch. Michael held firm, keeping Alex from jumping to his feet like he so obviously wanted to.

"Alex."

He worked on catching his breath, nodding that he'd heard the archangel as Michael backed off a step but didn't move away entirely, watching the soldier start to shake before calming himself down.

"Where did I go?"

"No where," Michael answered softly, his tone measured and low as if to keep from startling Alex, "You have been here for several hours."

That made the blonde look around, seeing how Vega's lights had finally dimmed like normal right around five in the morning, just before dawn.

"What the hell…" Alex moaned, dropping his head to his hands and rubbing at his eyes, trying to will life back into his stiff limbs...thought meditation was supposed to help him relax...

Michael's voice broke his thoughts after a few moments, at least he'd allowed Alex a chance to recover.

"What did you see?"

Alex grunted, turning to look over his shoulder just enough to glance at the archangel, "What makes you think I saw anything?"

"I have been attempting to pull you out of the trance since the first hour."

"Oh…" Alex winced, watching Michael's eyebrow rise ever so slightly in expectation. "I...a dark room...and…"

If Michael was going to ask Alex to continue, he didn't get the chance, because the same thing Alex saw in his dream or vision or whatever, interrupted them a moment later.

Bixby moaned as she woke up, tensing on the bed once she realized it wasn't the hospital blankets covering her, and Alex moved to her side instantly when she whimpered in fear.

Michael luckily stayed backed off, leaning on a pillar just out of the girl's line of sight to observe silently.

"Hey-hey...Bix...it's ok...it's ok, just calm down, you're alright…"

"Alex…"

"Yeah Bix, it's ok…"

"Where...where am I...the hospital…"

Alex sighed, but smiled for Bixby's benefit, brushing her hair away from her face almost lovingly, he didn't care that Michael was watching.

"You're in the Stratosphere, for your protection."

"What...I...Alex-"

The soldier shushed her gently, "Hey, it's ok, you just focus on getting better, you're safe here alright?"

Bixby whined softly, but nodded, letting her still weak body drift back into sleep, soothed by Alex combing her hair with his fingers as she leaned into his touch. Yet not without adding one last thing…

"...She's still more a man than you…"

Alex snorted loudly, chuckling as she fell back into painless unconsciousness as Michael silently added a dose of painkiller to her IV of liquid nutrients.

"She will sleep the rest of the night." Michael said softly, pulling a second blanket from the far side of the bed and passing it to the soldier to spread out.

The blonde nodded, making sure the little girl was tucked in properly before he stood up, stretching numb limbs that still tingled with the meditation.

"Could….Michael could you-"

"Watch her?"

"Yeah...I gotta go talk to somebody…"

The archangel crossed his arms over his chest, eyebrow raising slightly in question.

"I…" Alex sighed, rubbing at his neck to work out the stiffness, "May have found someone to take Bixby, but I gotta go talk to them."

Instead of asking who Alex meant, Michael simply nodded, letting Alex leave after gathering his belongings.

Xxx

"Josh...gotta favor to ask."

Joshua Blake's eyebrow rose in question as Alex dropped onto the bench across from him in the mess hall, the V-6 continued eating as if nothing had happened, but did stare at the blonde in wait.

Alex sighed, "I...I need you to take someone in, under your House's protection."

"And who would that be?" Blake asked before taking another bite of his breakfast, his stoic calm rattling Alex's already on edge nerves, why did one of his good friends always set him off like this, Joshua either made Alex's day a helluva lot easier, or drove him nuts within seconds...anyway…

"Bixby."

Blake straightened up, setting his fork down entirely, "That little girl whose always in the barracks with you? Isn't she in the hospital?"

"Yeah...she was, Michael pulled her from there two nights ago, she was almost killed."

" _In_ the hospital?"

Nodding, Alex leaned over a little more, doing everything he could to ensure no one would overhear them even in the loud mess hall where nobody paid attention anyway, "David Whele tried to kill her, like he's been doing to those technicians the captains won't admit didn't 'go missing', Michael moved her to the Stratosphere for now, but she can't stay there."

"Got that right, "Blake muttered, eyes going distant as he thought things over.

Most of the Corps was aware of the sudden disappearances of the bunker staff and guards, the fact that it not only followed an angel attack in Vega but also the disaster of the Jubilee, made it even more suspicious, not that they could really question it without getting in trouble…

Blake sighed, picking up his fork again, "Yeah, I'll take her, will give my sis some company since my dad's being such an ass in the senate right now with Frost's death. Talk to the Archangel, see when she can be moved again, I'll get the staff to fix her up a room by tomorrow night."

Alex was so relieved, he just gave up, arms sliding forward as his head hit the table, exhaustion finally catching up with him.

The V-6 chuckled, "Go get some sleep Alex, I bet you didn't get any last night since you never came back yesterday. I'll go shove Connors out of bed to take your next shift, can't have you going down, not with Michael riding your ass lately."

Not having any decent, or safe, reply, Alex just huffed, finally standing up when the Master Sergeant did to turn his now empty tray into the dish room.

"Blake...seriously though, thank you."

He smirked, "No problem Lannon, not like me taking her in is going to start a war or something…"

* * *

 **Dun dun duuuun!  
**

 **Tada!**

 **Review please!**

 **I have not abandoned "The End", just had to get this idea out before it drove me nuts...and now have about a dozen more in my head too...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just this crazy idea and the longing for Dominion to be renewed for another season! Well that and a love of angels anyway...**

 **Summary: Let's just say Gabriel brings Michael a present...and like so far in this war...it's not a good thing...or is it? This idea got the most votes when I asked my readers in my other story (The End of The Angels) so here it is! Read and Review Please!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three  
**

 **Matthew 11:28  
**

Xxx

 _"Come to me, all you who are weary and burdened, and I will give you rest."_

Xxx

Alex gaped…

...and stared…

...and opened his mouth to speak…

...and closed his mouth when the first thought probably would have gotten him slapped…

Then he came up with something somewhat productive and appropriate to ask.

"You're joking right?"

Ok...not appropriate at all.

Michael sighed, crossing his arms over his chest as his jaw worked in frustration. "Why yes Alex, I just happened to drag you up here, handed you a death trap ring, lied about my brother being within Vega's walls, and told some fanatical story to get you to believe...all of this for a joke at three in the _fucking_ morning!"

Alex let his mentor finish without interruption, ignoring the fact the last bit was shouted in pure rage and frustration obviously boiling over. The soldier just didn't realize that would be one of many outbursts to come.

He was also a bit in shock, Michael was _always_ in control, the very rare times he wasn't, it was irritation punctuated with sharper words or growling, never all out shouting. The archangel just didn't get mad…

Or tired for that matter, no...tired wasn't strong enough, Michael was exhausted, shoulders slumping even with how pissed off he was.

The soldier sighed, carefully closing the worn Bible in his hands and setting it down on the headboard. "Ok...that wasn't the best question...but seriously? Hell? Since when has Hell been involved or whatever in this war? I thought it was just angels."

Michael shrugged, "I had thought so too…"

The soft admittance sounded dejected, like the archangel didn't truly know what to do, and judging by how Michael was rubbing at his eyes, he couldn't think well enough to do so anyway.

Alex wasn't going to let him try, "You said Gabriel's locked up for the night right?"

"Yes."

"Alright, are we...is Vega in immediate danger for the next few hours?"

Michael had to think that over, finally shaking his head as he glanced to Alex in confusion, "No, not that I am aware of, but I have not spoke to Gabriel about how he came upon the ring-"

"But you left him locked up for a reason, otherwise you'd be asking him now."

That earned a short nod, mostly because Michael was desperately trying to swallow back the jaw splitting yawn without being noticed, too bad Alex read him like a book. "I said I would reconvene with him later in the morning, but-"

"But nothing," Alex cut him off, stepping forward when it was obvious the archangel was going to be stubborn. "You said it yourself you have a few hours, you're physically shaking for crying out loud. Get some sleep or something."

An open mouth that was probably going to try to protest was met with a quick fist, Alex snapping his arm up faster than Michael could block.

While the hit did pretty much nothing to Michael, and Alex's hand was throbbing when he stepped back to shake it out, watching his mentor rub at his jaw habitually before stare at Alex in shock. "That right there is why you need to sleep, I've never landed a hit on you like that in all the years I've been the Corps. Unless you can-"

Michael's own fist came flying at the soldier, whether in retaliation or to prove a point, Alex didn't know, what he did know was there shouldn't have been anyway for him to stop the strike, it should have connected with his head flawlessly and also might have even knocked him out.

It took Alex actually stopping the blow with little effort, and throwing a counter punch and landing it against Michael's stomach for the archangel to finally give in, jerking back from the hit and sagging to the floor in defeat when his legs lost the ability to hold him up.

Michael shifted to lean on his bent knees, hands buried in his short hair as he sighed. Alex eased down next to him, watching the archangel shudder slightly before a voice Alex both recognized and feared finally came out, sounding worn down by eons of time and war.

"This is bad Alex...this is _really_ bad."

"Then talk to me...All I know is there's a gate to hell that apparently is open again, because of a ring from a...horsemen?"

A low snort slid out before Michael before he managed to move one of his hands, the other just holding his head up instead of trying to rip his hair out. The silver eyes Alex had seen for years looked haunted, lost in memories the human could probably never fathom.

"The…" Michael swallowed thickly, trying to gather his thoughts, "The gate wasn't opened because of the ring. Hell isn't locked up with walls, it's basically gate after gate, each holding back a different entity that makes up the eternal prison itself, if some of them are opened in a certain order, it is said to open up Lucifer's Cage-"

"Lucifer? As in the Devil?"

Michael visibly flinched at that name, eyes squeezing shut as he nodded tightly, "I...would prefer if you did not use that name Alex."

"He was your brother right?"

"... _Is_ …" Michael whispered, sounding like he was trying to reassure himself of the long forgotten bond. Instead of continuing, he shook his head, a low sigh sliding from his throat as he shuddered.

Alex brought the topic back to focus, clearing his throat softly, "Which gates open the cage?"

That earned a low snort, "Actually none of them, that's not how it works...whoever spread that rumor of the seals was damned idiot and more trouble than they're worth. No, the ring could have only come into Gabriel's possession by the Horsemen being relinquished of it-"

"Meaning…"

"Meaning Chaos is destroyed...and Gabriel or someone else took the ring to keep it away from those who could use it for harm. The power in just the ring itself…" Michael sighed, "You could hear the voice Alex...and just its mere presence in the barracks had soldiers and officers alike ready to tear at each others throats. In the wrong hands, that ring can almost do more damage than it could with its original owner."

"Chaos…"

Michael nodded, rubbing at his eyes in fatigue, "Yes, the second of four Horsemen...my father's janitors for lack of a better word...though I highly doubt the fourth and oldest is actually from God Himself, the rumor that Death is intended to reap my father might actually be true…"

"That's not foreboding at all…"

Ok, that earned an almost chuckle from the archangel, Michael shaking his head as he sighed, looking up at Alex with eyes that wouldn't remain open much longer.

The archangel's eyes did close, in fatigue and frustration before Michael slowly got to his feet, moving stiffly as he headed towards the window, "I need to-"

"Shut up and get some sleep."

Alex winced in sympathy as Michael stumbled when Alex grabbed his arm to stop him, his grip loosened a little but he still tugged backwards so the archangel wouldn't leave. "Michael...please...you're too tired to even walk let alone fly...I doubt you'd get anywhere near where you think you need to be right now."

The fight (finally) went out of the soldier's mentor, Michael sagging in defeat with a nod. Alex still had to half guide him to his bed, pulling the long coat from his shoulders before the archangel sat down roughly as he gave up.

"You know...you're really stubborn." Alex commented as he hung up the black leather, smoothing the creases out gently, "Dead on you're feet and still going to try and fix everything."

When Michael didn't respond, the soldier stopped his departure from the tower, turning at the door and seeing Michael had yet to move. He still sat on the edge of his bed, head dropped to his hands as his lips moved in silent discussion, as if arguing with himself over his thoughts if the furrowed brow was any indicator.

Alex sighed, stepping forward again and grabbing Michael's wrists once he was crouched in front of the archangel, "Michael...stop...you're too tired to deal with this now...just give it a couple hours ok?"

Since when had Alex been in charge? He had no idea but Michael was either too out of it to care or actually needed the direction at this point. It still took Alex tugging at Michael's belt on the sword holsters for the archangel to realize his swords were still strapped on. Michael fumbled with the buckle while Alex tugged off his boots, knowing that if Michael was left to it, it wouldn't happen.

Michael groaned softly as he set his belt and swords to the side, finally laying out the bed in relief.

"You don't get a lot of sleep do you?"

The archangel snorted, not even opening his eyes as Alex started to walk away again, "No...not nearly as much as I should, still takes some getting used to that I cannot function indefinitely."

"Angels don't sleep?"

"Not as much as humans, but since Heaven's gates were locked, I actually have to rest occasionally."

Alex snorted, "Translation: You need sleep, you don't actually do it like you're supposed to."

The lack of a response told the soldier he was right. This time Alex was at the door before Michael spoke again, sounding almost completely asleep and now running on instinct.

"Don't...not safe…"

"What isn't?"

"Barracks...not with my brothers there."

Sighing, Alex turned around to face the bed, Michael had rolled onto his side but otherwise was frozen, back still tense from Alex's point of view, "Then what do you suggest oh brilliant one?" He asked, the sarcasm in his tone just begging for a response from the archangel.

"Stay." Michael murmured around a yawn, seeming to end the conversation as he finally pulled the sheets over his long form.

Alex sighed again, but complied, dropping his own coat onto a table before joining Michael on the bed with a soft groan.

At least the archangel's bed, besides huge, was plenty comfortable. Made up for the fact Alex was sharing it with said _archangel_ in the first place.

Michael was almost completely out of it, not even moving other than breathing by the time Alex was settled next to him, the soldier resigned himself to staying until later in the morning, he didn't have a guard shift until late that night anyway, might as well sleep while he could…

 _Thwack!_

Until a pillow knocked against his head hard enough he saw stars.

"Ow…"

"Sarcasm is unbecoming, say something like that again and that will hurt more." Michael murmured, Alex snorted, hiding a smirk in a pillow before glancing up at Michael's face, the archangel had a faint light in his eyes, not much since they were dark with fatigue, but enough to show he was amused and joking...slightly…

Alex huffed into the pillow, stretching out on his stomach completely, "Go to sleep Michael."

The last thing Alex heard was Michael's faint chuckle before they both succumbed to sleep.

Xxx

Gabriel had to bite his lip and almost draw blood as he listened to the haunting echoes of Raquel's singing, while not as awe-inducing as it used to be before Heaven's fall, it was still beautiful.

And _loud_ …

Plus a touch off-key if the archangel was being honest, that may have been because the Power was doing it on purpose though, trying to see how positively annoying she could be before the soldiers under Michael would crack and try to retaliate against her noise.

The former Messenger figured she'd been at it for close to three hours now, ranging from old Latin hymns, to quirky folk songs in Korean and Russian. She never faltered, and never really stopped, sometimes pausing in between songs-and the soldiers stationed on guard around the containment cells would breathe a sigh of relief.

Raquel would start up all over again.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore, some of the soldiers had actually started groaning in frustration at all the noise outside his cell and Gabriel's lip was almost raw from biting.

He laughed, long and loud, the booming cries echoing in his cell and the outer hallways as he rolled off the cot built into the wall. Raquel was only egged on by his amusement, shifting octaves so her vocal range was a touch higher and in turn louder.

Soldiers and the supervising officers alike all groaned or yelled in frustration, a couple banging on the doors to the cells, but none of them daring to enter.

Gabriel honestly didn't care, as of right now, the three of them were contained, but were untouchable until Michael gave further instructions. Raquel had found a way to pass the time since none of them had anything to do in the blank rooms, and technically they weren't doing any harm so...

No one ever said angels couldn't have fun…

Xxx

Alex woke up surprisingly refreshed for being in a different bed, next to his mentor the archangel of all people, and for being disturbed at three in the morning.

The penthouse suite was bright with sunlight, a cool breeze making the silk curtains sway in line with the open window, but otherwise the expansive room was silent.

Except for a low snore grumbling out of someone's throat.

It took everything Alex had to keep from laughing even before he sat up, finally managing to clench his jaw hard enough so he could look around and find the noise.

Wasn't exactly expecting _Michael_ to be the one snoring, then again it's not like there was anyone else in the room.

The archangel was still sound asleep, now laid out on his back completely with his head half off the pillow so his neck and in turn throat was stretched funny, resulting in a low rumbling anytime he inhaled. Alex took a minute to just watch his mentor sleep, Michael for once looking truly relaxed for the first time in...well Alex was going to say a week but then again who knew how long it had been since the archangel had actually gotten some decent rest.

Moving as silently and smoothly as he could, Alex carefully tugged the sheet up higher on Michael's bare chest, biting his lip to keep calm at the archangel's shirt bunched up at the bottom of the bed where it must have been thrown unconsciously.

Good thing that's all he took off in his sleep...it was bad enough a couple guys in the barracks stripped in their sleep, Alex had absolutely no desire to find out if Michael did.

He shuddered at the mere thought of that, shaking his head and grabbing his boots so they didn't make any noise as he walked barefooted for the door.

In hindsight, Alex should have woken Michael up, but while logic dictated one thing, Alex also knew Michael needed the sleep more than he needed to get going on...whatever…

Besides, knowing his mentor, Alex would reach the bottom of the tower and Michael would be waiting out on the sidewalk.

Xxx

Ok, so Michael didn't wake up quite that fast, Alex made it all the way back to the barracks, showered, dressed, and joined a handful of friends in the mess hall for "brunch" before Michael probably even woke up.

As it was, Alex was halfway through his meal with some of those he was closest to in the Corps, one-because they were similar ranks and two-they were all damned good at their jobs, when Michael walked into the mess hall.

At least he looked better than seven hours ago, less dead looking and more like the stoic (asshole) archangel the Corps knew all too well. Alex looked up from his cereal long enough to meet Michael's gaze, nodding a little to acknowledge the archangel before following his gaze around the cafeteria. On the rare occasions Michael actually ate in the mess hall, it was usually on assessment or induction days, he ate with all the captains and sometimes even Riesen depending on who was there.

Today however, the captains were off doing who knows what and the highest ranking officer in the room other than the archangel was Joshua Blake. Michael's silver eyes locked back on Alex's as he walked towards the food line, brow furrowing marginally when the blonde nodded to the empty seat next to him before the understanding smoothed out the lines on the archangel's face.

Alex ignored Michael otherwise, continuing to eat and defending his plate from Ethan trying to steal his food. Noma was trying to help, smacking the smooth-talking sergeant any time his gaze was not on her. Blake was just letting them be annoying, only moving if something was flying at him or to take a bite of his "pancakes" as he read through reports.

As it was, only Alex and Blake remained seated when Michael walked over with a water bottle and an apple, Noma, Ethan, and Caroline Ryan jumped to their feet to try and stand at attention. Considering Ethan was sitting on the bench side of the table, he went backwards almost immediately.

Michael raised an eyebrow slightly as he tried to stand up again, shaking his head slightly and dropping onto the seat next to Alex and across from Blake, twisting at the stem of the apple. Alex had to smirk around a mouthful of food at the fact it took the others several minutes to relax enough to sit and go back to eating, Michael looked to have no intention of speaking while with them, just taking advantage of the empty seat while he had the time.

The only noise other than eating for several minutes were Blake's soft mutterings as he flipped through what looked like a proposal packet from the senate, either something he'd been assigned to go over by the captains...or the more likely answer-his father gave him work to do to overload his schedule and try to convince his son to drop from the Corps.

So far, after doing this for three years, Joshua Blake was still moving up in the ranks and his father was still fighting him.

Alex did however, pause in eating to watch Michael, the archangel using a small fighting knife to carve bite sized chunks out of his apple and then eating them. Silver eyes flashed up to meet blue ones, the archangel's brow lifting slightly in question at the chosen one's stare.

"How in the hell can you eat an apple like that? That's what teeth are for."

Michael didn't get the chance to respond, someone else's apple core flew and hit Alex in the head, the remnants of the fruit cut evenly from a knife.

"Ow."

Blake snorted, still not looking up from his proposal, but now his free hand was twirling a knife similar to Michael's in his fingers.

"Jack ass."

"Dumb ass." Blake replied without missing a beat, face remaining smooth and impassive. Michael snorting suddenly made everyone but Alex jump, the blonde turning and seeing the faint light in the silver eyes that told the archangel was amused, huh...guess Michael did have a-

"Why the fuckin' hell are you all still here?!"

Alex wasn't the only one scrambling to his feet as Captain Wills burst into the mess hall, the officer absolutely livid and looking to kill. But instead of running for the nearest door to get to the barracks or gym, Michael's hand latched onto Alex's uniform and yanked him back down to his seat.

Oh great...Michael was going to interrupt his duties for some reason and Alex would either be late or-

"Reassignment." Michael interrupted Alex's train of thought with a single word, not sparing him a look to confirm he'd heard as Captain Wills nearly stalked over to their table where Blake still sat as well, completely ignoring the others' panic to get out of the way.

By the time Wills was in front of them, the mess hall was empty, and eerily quiet as the captain stared at the archangel. His tone was barely restrained when he spoke, frustrated to no end obviously but not daring to do anything other than speak to the archangel before him, "If I may suggest you do something about your siblings, and soon, _sir_. Before the 'nonexistent' petition circulating actually warrants enough merit to kill the angels contained in the lower levels."

Michael's eyes narrowed marginally, shoulders stiffening before he forced them to relax when Alex registered the faint flash of pain in his eyes-guess Michael wasn't much better than earlier…

"Dare I ask what they have done to warrant death threats?"

Wills growled, if he could he'd have smoke coming out of ears in Alex's mind, "They won't shut up!"

"Wear earplugs." Michael's deadpan was met with a fist banging on the table harshly, the two soldiers jumping at the abrupt outburst, Michael remained silent and still.

"The guards _are_ wearing earplugs, that doesn't drown out the singing for the rest of us!"

Alex was hard pressed to keep a straight face, he'd heard some of the echoes while in the shower earlier, but he'd suspected it had been coming from the gym. Learning it was from the angels however…he was struggling to keep from laughing.

Judging by how tightly Michael was gripping his small knife, he was having trouble too.

"Are they contained?" He asked instead, voice smooth and even.

Captain Wills looked like he was about to have an aneurism, "That's not-"

" _Are they contained_?" Michael repeated, tone a tad sharper, but getting the desired response.

"Yes sir."

The archangel turned his gaze back to his apple, beginning to slowly carve out another chunk without giving the captain anymore focus than necessary, "Then I will address my brothers and sister when I am available, good morning captain."

"But sir-"

"Good morning captain." Michael growled out, dismissing Wills with a glare.

Once the captain had left the room, Blake lost it, howling in laughter as he fell backwards in defeat. Alex was snickering so badly he was shaking, falling sideways himself to avoid knocking into Michael.

The archangel merely sighed, finishing his apple and neatly tossing the core into the trash can.

On the other side of the room…

"There is a bin behind you...that was a bit of overkill." Alex remarked, wheezing a little as he sat up. Michael didn't even look at him, and it wasn't until his hands snapped his own knife in half did the soldier realize why the archangel had thrown the core so far.

He was pissed…

"Michael?"

His mentor sighed, shaking his head as he stood up finally, rolling his shoulders a little to stretch, "You're accompanying me to the senate meeting, I am not letting you remain anywhere near my siblings until I find out what the bloody hell is going on."

"Yay...field trip."

Michael glared at the sarcasm, shutting up the blonde instantly as Blake gathered up his own papers while Alex took care of the rest of the plates and things.

"You can chill with me Alex, I'm stuck in the back seats today too, my dad's throwing a hissy fit over some shit and apparently I have to listen in."

"See...this is why I _like_ being a V-2, I don't have to deal with political shit!" Alex snapped, but followed the two higher rankings out of the mess hall.

"Nice try, you're still coming." Michael replied evenly, steps smooth and calculated, but Alex knew by their fast pace the archangel was livid, and in pain still from stiffness brought on from lingering exhaustion.

Michael was right...this was not good…

"Gonna tell the senate about the other angels?"

"I have to, if the other captains have not already, if this is the start of what I think it is, or even something close, it is not just Vega that is in trouble."

Blake grunted, "I read the reports from last night, sounds like something we really don't want to mess with."

Michael sighed, "I wish it that simple, not wanting does not mean able to be ignored."

"Great…"

The archangel grunted an affirmative, seeming mostly lost in his thoughts as he kept moving.

Alex let them continue in silence for a couple more hallways, glad at least Michael was heading for the basement garage and a vehicle to head to the senate session.

"Hey Michael? Why the hell are the other angels _singing_ of all things?"

"Boredom, and to be annoying as possible to get me to respond."

"Dare I ask how long you're going to let them bug the guards and captains?"

The gleam in Michael's eyes as he paused at the passenger door to one of the jeep's caught Alex off guard, he couldn't tell if it was vindictive or frustrated.

"The guards have ear plugs and will be able to ignore most of the noise, the captains on the other hand…" An almost evil glint took over the silver eyes, and Alex bit back a smirk, "Can suffer for waking me up at three in the morning...and for being irritating in general."

"Since when do you have a mean streak?"

Michael snorted, "You've never seen it, and I have put up with too much from the captains and much of Vega as it is. If this goes the way I'm thinking, there will be no room for crap."

With that he climbed into the seat, shutting the door and ending the conversation as Blake fired up the vehicle. Alex opened the garage doors before heading to climb in himself, pausing just a moment to watch the squealing gears crank up the door.

The archangel was in no way lenient in the Corps, not by a long shot...but if his words were any indicator at all of what was to come...Alex shuddered…

They were so screwed.

* * *

 **Tada!**

 **Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just this crazy idea and the longing for Dominion to be renewed for another season! Well that and a love of angels anyway...**

 **Summary: Let's just say Gabriel brings Michael a present...and like so far in this war...it's not a good thing...or is it? This idea got the most votes when I asked my readers in my other story (The End of The Angels) so here it is! Read and Review Please!**

 **To tyrsway1, chrysolyne, sophiehorn, Fiction111, kahuffstix, Marie-J, Luna082881gmailcom, Rayven Lilith Sky: Thank you for the faves and follows!**

 **To T: Yes, Chapter two is fully part of it, it was a half prologue, half insert, but necessary. Thank you so much!**

 **To Mina: I will say yes, Blake lives til the end, everything else will be up in the air until you read it. Yup, two chapters since Two was a flashback/prologue ish thing. Thank you and enjoy this chapter!  
**

 **To Sophik: Lol Michael was really out of it, and sadly that doesn't go away for awhile. He was frustrated and just lost it. Alex can handle it though. Mean streak...more like way too many years of experience dealing with obnoxious younger siblings. Yeah, Michael was and still is tired, but can still care for Alex when needed. No, no true voice like that for singing, not since being kicked out of Heaven. Here's your update, sorry for the wait. Thank you!**

 **To Pamela: Here it is! Thank you and enjoy the chapter!**

 **To Guest: Antichrist? I've never heard that one, I'm going off biblical titles of Chaos/War, Pestilence/Conquest, Famine/War (that one is pretty interchangeable, and Death himself. If I may ask, where did your names come from? I've always hear of the Antichrist being a separate entity. Thank you for your review.**

 **To GuestM: Whoa-oh! I love it lol thank you!**

 **To Guest: Michael was too tired to do anything else besides use a pillow, that and otherwise he might have seriously hurt Alex. Exactly, Chaos and Famine are sometimes pretty interchanged with War who seems to be the fill in in anything I've ever found. Conquest, I've only seen once, but I almost always see at least Pestilence and obviously Death. To be honest I've never seen the Antichrist as one of the Horsemen, he's always separate. And yeah, the advantage of AU and fiction writing, open to interpretation. Thank you!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four  
**

 **Proverbs 1:12  
**

Xxx

 _"Let's swallow them alive, like the grave; let's swallow them whole, like those who go down to the pit of death."_

Xxx

 _12:16pm_

Xxx

Again...Alex _liked_ being a V-2...for the strict reason he didn't have to deal with the senate on a regular basis, or even care what was going on in the senate at all.

That apparently didn't matter as he now sat bored out of his mind in the senate session, stuck behind Michael against the wall next to Blake with William Whele on the V-6 soldier's other side. Guess it was 'bring your kid to work day' considering Claire Riesen was sat across the senate chamber next to Senator Levi's daughter Danika. That or...Alex didn't care.

Michael wasn't speaking very much within the meeting, voicing his votes or answering direct questions, but was otherwise silent, eyes moving only to glance at whoever was speaking, or was staring distantly at the floor. He had yet to bring up the three angels locked up at the city's military hub, but was likely waiting until the right place on the agenda judging by how he kept shifting the report pages in his lap.

Blake suddenly moving caught Alex's half asleep attention, the soldier looking over to see William discreetly passing Blake a computer pad with a piece of paper on top, a quickly scribbled note written out on the page.

Alex glanced at it when Blake tapped it slightly to get his attention, his eyes locked on Riesen to not attract anyone else's focus.

 _J...is the Archangel alright? He looks to be in pain? -W_

The note made Alex's brow furrow, turning to watch Michael a bit more closely. William wasn't wrong, but it shouldn't be that obvious, or so Alex thought, he'd barely noticed the faint flashes earlier and Michael hadn't shown anything else once in the jeep.

Now however...the Principate couldn't be anymore spot on. Michael was stiff in his seat, the hand casually braced against the arm of the chair and his chin was the only part of him not tense, everything else was completely still as if any movement, even breathing, hurt. That and the archangel's eyes were tight, jaw clenching hard enough Alex was surprised he wasn't growling.

Michael twitched, or that's the best Alex could call it considering the movement was so subtle, but the fact that he-and judging by William shifting in his seat he did too-saw the archangel actually move meant something wasn't quite right. The archangel shifted again, shoulder tightening before his fist flexed slowly, any casual observer would completely disregard it. Alex saw it for what it was, a muscle spasm that had to have hurt like hell for Michael to actually move.

Heck, Alex had watched Michael get bitten by an eight ball before, the teeth almost shredding his forearm completely before the archangel relinquished the lower angel of its head. The wound had taken only an hour or so to heal, but it had to have hurt. Michael simply let a medic wrap it for convenience because of the blood, but had disregarded the injury otherwise. Either Michael had a ridiculously high pain tolerance or he just ignored it.

Now...Michael twitched again, his hand balling into a fist that remained tight for a full minute before relaxing, the archangel shifting to pull a pen out of a pocket and write something out on a scrap of paper, eyes flashing back to Blake while the other senators were distracted with the meeting.

Joshua grabbed it in a flash, glancing at the note before passing it to Alex.

 _Get Riesen to call a Recess, show this to Alex-follow me out._

Alex sighed but nodded subtly, letting Josh hand the note to William. The Principate nodded in understanding, shifting enough in his seat his father turned to glance at him. William mimed the sign for a time out, luckily David Whele agreed, jerking his chin slightly before turning to Riesen entirely.

Whatever passed between the Lord of the City and the Head Consul, Alex didn't know. But it must have worked because Riesen called a break once the current item of business has concluded.

Michael was on his feet almost before Alex realized he'd even moved, leaving the senate chamber as the other leaders either stood to stretch or to converse with someone else.

Alex followed a minute behind the archangel, seeing Michael duck into a side room just down the hall.

He wasn't exactly expecting Michael to make him close the door before releasing his wings.

"Umm...Michael? Care to explain?"

His mentor snorted softly, "My wings cramped, I'd forgotten how much that hurt when they're retracted."

"Judging by how bad your hand is shaking it's hurting pretty bad now."

Michael glanced down at his hand, shrugging as he set it on the table in front of him like the other as he leaned on the polished wood, letting his back stretch differently as his wings flexed slowly.

"It is already fading."

"Then why did you call me out here if you're fine?"

That earned an irritated sigh, Michael rubbing at his eyes without turning around, "I did not have you come with me because of my wings."

"Then why?"

"Because I assumed you would prefer a 'heads up' rather than being surprised by what I'm about to do next."

"Which is?" Alex asked, a bit nervous considering Michael sounded rather frustrated.

"Reveal you to the senate."

Ok, that got his attention.

"What? You're kidding."

"No," Michael sighed again, "I am not, especially with my brother within Vega's walls. If this is what I think it is, you must not remain hidden as the Chosen One, not when there is so much at stake."

"Like what?"

Alex fully expected Michael to actually explain himself now that he'd seemed to have resigned himself to what he was about to do, not that the prospect of this wasn't unnerving to the soldier, but as of right now he really didn't have any reason to not trust the archangel in front of him.

What Alex did not expect was for the door behind him to fly open and slam into his back.

Michael spun around at the intruder's call…

And Alex saw nothing but black.

Xxx

 _House Blake_

 _Basement Level_

 _Crematorium Vault_

 _11:59pm_

Xxx

It hurt…hitting the floor after falling only a few short feet, but lying on the cold concrete was much better than a sickening (albeit short) freefall.

Getting up was hard, stiff joints and weak limbs trying to push his weight upright and into a movable position took a lot longer than he'd thought.

Surprisingly the door wasn't locked, at least from the inside as he shoved the heavy bolt aside and stepped out into the regular area.

What in the hell…

First thing first...get the hell out of here and find-

He sneezed, and glanced down at his attire, blood stained shirt, ripped vest, blood on his jeans...no boots though...but everything was covered in a fine layer of dust.

Not dust.

Ashes…

Oh boy…

Xxx

 _Vega Army Unit Gamma_

 _11:59pm_

 _Six miles from Helena Joint Outpost #4_

 _Eleven hours outside of Vega_

Xxx

Cpl. Max Holmes stared out the windshield of the Army truck, gaping at the figure standing in the headlights in front of him.

She was covered in mud, and blood stains that looked like they'd been in her clothes for a long time, but her eyes held a fire that said she was a fighter at least.

Unit leader Sgt. Macy Rivers was already radioing into their captain in Vega, Max was firing up the eye scanner even as he stepped down from the driver's seat.

She was still panting for air from having run out in front of truck, but did listen when he asked her to keep her hands where he could see them, complying readily with the eye scanner before asking the one question he'd never thought he'd hear given the circumstances.

"What?"

"I said, what year is it?"

"2040 ma'am...are you alright?"

She growled softly, trying to rub some of the dirt off her face with equally filthy hands, "Not as alright as I want to be but better than I should be...get me to Vega."

Max nodded, offering her his arm when she started shaking slightly, whether in frustration or shock he couldn't tell, Macy was ready with a blanket to wrap around her as they helped her up into the truck after shoving some gear aside.

"Ma'am...can you tell me what you're doing so far outside of Vega? Or Helena?"

All they got was a slight shake of the woman's head as she stared blankly out the window, lost in thought as her hands balled into fists, "I live... _lived_...out here…"

"Outside of the cities? Man you're lucky and kinda crazy."

"Macy!"

The sergeant shrugged, gunning the truck back onto the road and towards the safety of the walls.

Max turned in his seat, passing their...rescue? A water bottle. "What's your name ma'am?"

This time she did turn to look at him, shining blue eyes locking onto his with a fire that so few held nowadays in this war.

"Just get me to Vega."

Xxx

 _October 12th_

 _04:38am_

 _Monte Carlo Hotel & Casino_

 _Senate Chamber_

Xxx

Michael rubbed at his eyes in both exhaustion and frustration, wishing the senators around him would stop arguing over marginal details and get down to what really needed to be discussed. The archangel had somewhere else he needed to be…

…

 _Fifteen hours ago_

…

Becca Thorn barging into the side room near the senate chamber was the last thing Michael had been expecting when he'd stepped out to stretch his cramping wings and speak privately with Alex.

The next item on his list of things he wasn't expecting to happen as the blonde soldier to get hit by the door neither of them thought would open.

Well, that and Alex getting literally thrown across the room when Michael spun around.

It took the very clear and very loud sounds of bones breaking for Michael to realize what the hell just happened, that and Alex hit the wall and crumpled to the floor with a sharp gasp as the wind got knocked from of his lungs.

Michael could only stare in shock, wing still tingling from the solid impact of the appendage slamming into the human full force.

What was even worse, Alex wasn't getting up, he wasn't even moving.

Consul Thorn's faint gasp got Michael to move, stepping forward carefully and crouching next to the human. He almost didn't dare to touch the blonde, only doing so to ensure Alex was still breathing.

"No...oh god no...Alex...Alex wake up…"

Michael couldn't focus, could barely breathe as he tried to gently get Alex to at least roll out of the slumped ball he had landed in.

The archangel never wanted to feel the bones move under his hands.

"Alex!"

At that point Michael lost it, he didn't dare shake the soldier to try and stir him from unconsciousness, he was shaking enough himself to do that. Two people grabbed his arms, yanking him out of the way as someone else yelled for medics. Michael almost fought the hands pulling him back, almost, until Joshua Blake shoved him against the wall and growled right in his face.

"Retract your fucking wings! Before someone else gets hurt!"

Josh and Senator Cassian let him off the wall enough to pull his wings in, moving on autopilot at this point as they still kept him back.

They couldn't stop him from seeing though, and he hated what was in front of him.

Alex just wasn't moving, and literally a minute or so after he'd gotten hit, already his face was swelling and body noticeably crumpled from dislocated joints and broken bones. His uniform was torn to pieces, revealing deep scratches that bled over some of the black tattoos.

"Oh god no…"

"Michael! Look at me!"

Tearing his eyes from Senator Julien and Consul Whele trying to assess Alex, Michael finally glanced to Riesen, eyes wide in panic.

"What the hell happened?"

Michael was still having trouble breathing, chest tight as the medics arrived and started prepping Alex for transport.

"I...hit him…"

…

 _Now_

…

Since the soldier was without family and essentially tied solely to Archangel Corps, Michael had ridden with the medics in the ambulance, that and if he hadn't he might have been uncontrollable. Josh Blake had gone as well, riding in the front with the driver as both EMT's were needed to try to stabilize the quickly fading human on the stretcher. Captain Finch and Mason had met with them at the ER, both officers needing to help hold Michael back with Joshua as the nurses rushed Alex into surgery.

Because of the medics and the tears in his uniform, Alex's tattoos had been plainly visible and the senate had panicked. Meaning after waiting in the hospital for nearly eight hours to hear Alex was out of surgery and in recovery, Michael had to rush back to the senate for an emergency session since somewhere in the chaos not only did they find out about Alex's identity, somehow it got onto the public comm. network and was spreading across Vega like wildfire.

Throw in someone let slip Gabriel was in custody…

Michael's day couldn't possibly get any worse.

Oh wait, it could, considering it was entirely his fault Alex was in ICU, luckily in a private room under guard, but still in critical condition. Michael had no idea just how bad the damage was…

"For the last time! There is not damage control, there is not turning this news in rumors or hearsay...it's done, it's over. The chosen one has been revealed and-"

The archangel was struggling to focus on the meeting, finding it increasingly difficult to think of anything other than just what the hell he'd done. For someone begging to gain Alex's trust and aid in a war, Michael had just about screwed himself over...plus his brother was still locked up and the archangel had a dead horseman's ring stashed in the Stratosphere.

This could not be more of a mess…

"Daddy!"

"Lauren!"

Michael needed to stop thinking that. He didn't look up as the senate session was abruptly interrupted by

Marc Blake's daughter, the little girl still dressed from the day before and sounding pretty panicked. For that matter her father sounded livid as he stood from his chair and stalked closer.

"What the hell are you doing here? Why aren't you in bed? Sgt. Dimaro, explain yourself!"

The AAC soldier sighed loudly, "Sir, there's been a...heh...development…"

"And this justifies you allowing my daughter to interrupt a senate meeting in the middle of the night?!"

"No Marc, _I_ justify it considering a couple hours ago I walked out of your vault."

Now Michael looked up, in pure shock as rather filthy and pissed Jeep Hanson walked into the senate chamber, escorted by two more soldiers before they and Dimaro backed off.

Jeep glared at the senator in front of him, "A vault I might remind you is full of things that should not be capable of walking let alone breathing."

Riesen swore softly as he stood up, staring openly as Marc Blake just gaped. "What in god's name…"

"You tell me Riesen," Jeep settled a touch as someone else finally reacted to his sudden appearance, "I literally fell off the shelf and walked out, scared Lauren and Bixby here pretty badly and it took us this long to get guards to agree to come find you."

Michael met Riesen's confused gaze with a blank shrug, turning back and looking the two girls over, both were fine, Lauren was anxious because her dad was still noticeably pissed, but Bixby was downright scared to be in the senate chamber and around so many V-6s. Jeep on the other hand, while still confused, was more focused than Michael could say about himself, glancing around the room with careful caution before settling on Michael.

David was the next one to speak, sounding in desperate need of a strong drink, for that matter Michael wouldn't be opposed to the idea either at this point, "Just what in the hell is going on here? Got archangels locked up in Vega-"

"What?" Jeep demanded, glaring at Michael in utter confusion, he was ignored as David kept going.

"The chosen one's been revealed, and a dead man is living and breathing right in front of me! Will someone please start explaining all this?!"

The archangel wanted to beat his head against the wall, he truly had nothing to say and was running out of energy and patience.

Becca growled, standing up to put more emphasis in her words since she sounded pretty tired when she spoke, "The first question that needs to be answered-"

"Michael!"

Everyone jumped at the sharp yell, someone was pretty pissed off as they neared the senate chamber. Michael only looked up when the person arrived, stalking through the open doors angrily. It took the woman a second to find the archangel, hesitating just a split second at the sight before she growled and moved closer as the archangel stood up in shock.

"Where the hell is my son?"

Jeep moved first, grabbing the woman's arm to stop her, "Wait!"

"No!" The fact that she managed to shove him off spoke volumes, that and Jeep was pretty much in shock at this point too as he stared at the woman covered in dirt and blood. "You lost me listening to you when I found out just what you've been doing for the last decade and a half. So shut up and back off."

The man held his hands up in surrender, stepping back and letting the woman walk right up to Michael. She bodily shoved him when he stepped down from his chair, staring in shock and unable to speak.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I trusted you, you sonuvabitch!"

Michael couldn't answer, he couldn't breathe, feeling light hearted as she punched him in chest and he grabbed her shoulders out of habit, staring at the mud covered face.

Those eyes…

"Where. Is. My. Son?"

Her demand was only punctuated by her blazing eyes, the ice blue burning with a fire Michael both feared…

And loved...having been missing the gaze for so long even though he saw it everyday…

"Charlie…"

* * *

 **Tada!**

 **Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just this crazy idea and the longing for Dominion to be renewed for another season! Well that and a love of angels anyway...**

 **Summary: Let's just say Gabriel brings Michael a present...and like so far in this war...it's not a good thing...or is it? This idea got the most votes when I asked my readers in my other story (The End of The Angels) so here it is! Read and Review Please!**

 **To SpenceFTW: Thank you for the fave and follow!**

 **To Pam: Yup...Thank you!**

 **To SpenceFTW: Just a bit...thank you!**

 **To T: Just about, Michael's pretty rocked...Thank you!**

 **To Mina: yeah I kinda do...whoops, thank you for your review!**

 **To Sophik: Alex is bad, Michael is pissed and upset, and yes...wow freak out! Yup, they're alive! If she finds out? It's more of a matter of when...well, Becca wasn't entirely at fault, anybody could have opened that door. Alex just jumped forward once he got bumped and ended up in the path of Michael's wing...Thank you for the review!**

 **To Guest: Poor Michael...no rest for the wicked...or worthy huh? Thank you!**

* * *

 **Chapter Five  
**

 **John 14:27  
**

Xxx

 _"Do not let your heart be troubled and do not be afraid."_

Xxx

 _October 13th, 2039_

 _6:02am_

Xxx

He was tired...he was so damn tired…

And yet Michael couldn't convince himself to stop pacing let alone sit down, though if he didn't pretty soon he was going to fall down and there would be little to stop him. Charlie and Jeep weren't even focusing on him anymore, having let the silence hang now for almost an hour as they sat in the waiting room.

The senate meeting had dissolved into chaos, and Michael was honestly in so much shock and his head hurt so bad from exhaustion and frustration that he didn't pay much attention after Charlie had slapped him. His cheek still stung, but that might be more from the shock still. General Riesen had basically put everything on hold until Michael and Jeep could report on Alex's condition, it was no good questioning the Chosen One when he was still in recovery and not being allowed any visitors other than medical personnel.

Michael was desperately hoping that changed really soon…

Jeep shifted slightly, bringing Michael's gaze towards him for a brief flash as he turned, but that still didn't stop his anxious pacing. It wasn't until Charlie sighed loudly, standing up and attempting to straighten out her filthy shirt as she stepped closer, did Michael even slow down a little.

She physically stopped him, making him lean on the wall with her as she stared at his face, Michael wouldn't look at her, instead staring at the floor as he tried to remain in control of his emotions.

"Talk to me...what happened to you Michael? You were never this withdrawn around me...I thought you would stay that way with Alex…"

"Much has changed since you…"

"Since I died."

The archangel sighed at the reminder, nodding tightly, "Almost too much has changed…"

Her brow furrowed for only a minute, but she read everything she needed to from his profile, like she'd always been able to do, "You stayed away."

"Yes."

Charlie sighed, shaking her head a bit but she didn't speak again, not for several minutes, Michael honestly flinched when she did start talking.

"What happened?"

"With what?"

"With Alex…"

Michael sighed, "I doubt we have that much time-"

"I meant to put him the damn hospital you fuckin' idiot. I can see plain as day you know what's going on, you've been jittery for hours now and judging by that senate meeting…"

Again the archangel sighed, nodding slightly as he tried to get the words out, finally turning to Charlie fully.

"I-"

"In wait for Sgt. Lannon?"

Looks like Michael got a break, the doctor stepped from the door fully when Jeep stood up while Michael and Charlie turned. He nodded to the archangel respectfully, flipping through his clipboard with a sigh.

"Good news or bad news archangel?"

"Which list is shorter?" Jeep teased, or tried too, the joke fell flat when Michael growled and the doctor flinched.

But at least Dr. Ramirez rolled with it, wincing sympathetically but going on, "The good is the short one, again which first?"

Charlie slapped Jeep's chest when he tried to comment again, "The good, just go on...please…"

"The good news is, there is no internal bleeding, and what we thought was a punctured lung was just a partial collapse but we were able to re-inflate the rest of it and it is stable. He is breathing on his own and seems to have some feeling in the right side of his body, but it's still up in the air on the rest."

Michael's eyes closed for a second, trying to keep his anger in check before the doctor went on.

"As for the bad news...it's bad, multiple fractures and one completely shattered rib, his shoulder is just about in ruins, and there were multiple breaks in his left leg. While his jaw is heavily bruised, it wasn't broken, there is however a hairline fracture in his cheek bone so his face will be rather purple for awhile. His hand is alright other than bruising, but with two fractures in his humerus and the fibula I doubt there will be much use of the arm, there is too much swelling all around to know if there is nerve damage in his limbs."

"What…" Charlie swallowed loudly, "What about his spine?"

"Again...swelling...I really don't know yet, we're waiting to run an MRI."

She nodded, arms wrapping tightly around herself as Jeep pulled her to his side in a weak attempt to help.

"Can we...can we see him now?" The man asked, almost hesitantly like he didn't want to know the answer.

Dr. Ramirez nodded, "He's been moved to a private room per General Riesen's request, Captain Mason has already sent guards for duty, I came to get you once he was settled. Sgt. Lannon is still heavily sedated and on pretty serious painkillers, he likely won't wake for another hour at the earliest, but he's going to be pretty out of it, there's a chance he'll pull through this all. But I must warn you, it's possible he might not last through the night."

Xxx

Michael lasted about thirty minutes once in the private room, having sat down next to the bed so he could watch Alex breathe. Charlie could have timed it perfectly as she watched the anxiety slowly lose the battle against exhaustion. The archangel's long body had slowly slid sideways until he'd rested an arm on Alex's bed, chin sitting on the fist for about two minutes.

Then Michael had slumped over entirely, head on his arm against the side of the hospital bed as he passed out entirely, unable to continue.

That was two hours ago, and he was still showing no signs of moving, just like Charlie's son…

Alex looked horrible, but he was still breathing...even around all the IV tubes, body monitors, and bandages...he was only on a nasal cannula as he at least kept on living…

Charlie didn't know what to do, sitting on the side table by the wall as she stared at the man her tiny little baby boy had become. He was everything she'd thought he turn out to be (minus the hospital part)...and yet he was nothing like she'd dreamed…

She never wanted him to fight...yet even around the bruising and bandages, Charlie could see the muscle definition from long hours of training and fights.

He was a warrior…

Every mother's dream...and worst nightmare…

Xxx

 _8:36am_

Xxx

It took a certain level of shouting for Michael to finally stir awake, grunting in discomfort at his sore neck before he realized just why he was being disturbed.

Alex was trying to move, albeit heavily drugged and very incoherent, but he was still twitching. And was seriously confused as the rare times his eyes opened long enough and locked on Jeep or Charlie he flinched as if struck.

"Bout time you woke up! Do something!"

The archangel ignored Jeep's snap, standing up when the man stepped back. Alex jerked under Michael's hand on his good shoulder, but did turn his head when the archangel lightly shook it, gripping a bit better once the soldier started to try and open his eyes again.

"Alex...look at me."

All Michael got was a low groan, the blonde shifting marginally before huffing out a breath against the archangel's arm, "Jus' a dr'm…"

"No, it's not, Alex look at me...you're alright."

Again the soldier groaned, his eyes cracked open enough that he caught a glimpse of his mentor's face, or at least Michael hoped he did since he didn't flinch this time, "Man...I suck at thss…"

"At what?"

"Med-ta'ing…'s...st'pid…"

Michael let out a breathless chuckle, relief flooding his chest as he gripped Alex's shoulder a bit tighter in reassurance, managing a weak smile when the soldier looked at him again, "No that's not it, but you are safe Alex, and you need to relax."

"Huh? Oh…" The soldier obeyed, his good hand relaxing out of the tight fist he'd formed and he slumped further onto the bed again, "Y'r...laugh'n at me...gotta...be dr'm'n…"

The archangel huffed, and Alex relaxed even more, "This is not a dream Alex, but you can go back to sleep now, you're safe."

"Gonna...miss train'n…"

That earned another huff, but more because Michael knew that's all Alex saw in life, the Corps, the archangel, maybe Bixby, but work was the majority of it, even hospitalized that's what came to mind. The least the archangel could do at this point was alleviate that worry, "I'll excuse you."

Alex sighed, grunting in response as he gave up again, sliding into darkness within seconds, that and the nurse Charlie had called adjusted the IV painkillers again as the soldier's heart rate had started to rise with the pain.

Michael took one step back before he collapsed in the chair again, sighing heavily as he rubbed at his eyes in exhaustion. A quick glance to the clock proved he'd only managed about two hours of sleep, and it obviously hadn't been restful let alone voluntary.

Charlie thanked the nurse before standing on the other side of Alex's bed, waiting until the door had shut again before she cleared her throat, arms crossed over her chest as she stared at Michael.

"Wanna tell me why my son woke up and the first name he starts mumbling in confusion is yours?"

Sighing again, Michael didn't look up, propping his arm on the chair as he covered his face with a hand, "Probably because out of the entirety of Vega, I am one of possibly two or three others who know of Alex's identity and do not want him dead or locked up. That and I was the last person Alex coherently saw before he was brought to the hospital."

"And why is he here? What happened to him Michael?"

Jeep was the one who caught his anger first, straightening from his place against the wall as Michael stood up, rubbing now at his face with both hands in an attempt to keep control.

"Answer me!"

Michael growled, stalking from the room without a word, he was lucky only Jeep followed him, waving off the pair of guards on duty when they'd tensed at the sight of their commanding officer leaving a hospital room in huff. The archangel only made it down the hall partway before he ducked into the stairwell and nearly jumped down half a flight of stairs. Jeep was right behind him as he froze, thudding back against the wall before he slid to the floor in defeat. The human paused a couple paces away, sitting down on the stairs as Michael pulled his knees to his chest and dropped his head to his hands.

Neither spoke for several minutes, the only noise in the stairwell besides far off echoes from other floors was Michael's rough breathing as he tried everything he could to keep still.

Jeep didn't have to speak, Michael beat him to the punch after one ragged inhale lead the archangel to cough slightly, both of them flinching at the noise.

"I did it."

"What?"

"I did it...I put Alex in here...it's my fault…"

"How?"

He choked, struggling to get air into his lungs let alone speak, but Michael would be damned if he slipped up now, "I...I hit him…"

Jeep flinched, but Michael didn't pause for long, "I hit him...at the senate meeting earlier or yesterday or... _whenever_...a recess, and he followed me, my wings...Consul Thorn opened the door and...Alex hit the wall...he wouldn't get up…"

Coherency be damned apparently, Michael gasped softly for breath, hands fisting in his hair as Jeep listened silently. He must have understood because the next thing Michael knew he was gone up the stairs again and the door banged shut.

That was the last straw, having been up for almost twenty-four hours, still stressed out and tired from before the last time he slept...throw in the senate, his brother...and now Alex...Michael hated the fact that he visibly flinched when a hand rested on his shoulder to get his attention.

Charlie didn't speak until he looked up, letting his hands drop from his head after a moment when he looked away once more.

"C'mon, you need to sleep, and Alex will be kept sedated until later. Jeep's going to stay with him and Edward is on his way."

"But-"

She shook her head, "Don't argue with me, you're exhausted Michael. Besides...I've never seen your new place."

Xxx

To Michael, the Stratosphere was nothing more than a place to live, train Alex in secret, and a watch tower over Vega, "highest perch" as Jeep had called it.

Apparently to Charlie it was top notch as she wandered around the penthouse suite while Michael changed in the bathroom, per her orders. He only halfway listened to her commentary, trying to calm his racing thoughts as he tugged a tank top on and stepped back into the bedroom.

Charlie was waiting for him, smiling a little as she stepped into the bathroom once he was fully out. Michael let her be, settling on his bed and letting his mind slip into a trance.

Meditation came to him like breathing, but that didn't necessarily mean it helped all the time, this time it just let him ignore...everything...and nothing all at the same time. Just breathe...that's all he had to do, his body was so used to this position and this action, it was nothing to sit there and let everything and nothing fade into oblivion.

Now the rare times Consul Thorn walked in on him meditating, she was quick to stir him from the trance. Charlie on the other hand, the couple times she caught him years ago, and now...let him be, moving as quietly as possible until she was seated next to him before she stopped moving entirely.

Michael stirred a few minutes later, turning to see her leaning on her knees and staring out the windows as the tears tracked down her face silently.

The second thing Michael saw was she'd snatched clothes from his closet, now in one of his shirts and sweat pants since she'd showered and looked less like a...woman back from the dead and more like herself.

The woman Michael…

He sighed, barely biting back a yawn as he shifted closer to let an arm wrap around her shoulders. It took Charlie only a handful of seconds to turn. Clinging to him like a life line as she broke. Michael just held her tighter, wishing more than anything he could take her pain away. Yet when he was the cause of it, all he could do was let her cry.

"I can't lose him...I can't…"

That's all she was able to get out, voice cracking into pained sobs as she buried her face against Michael's chest. His arms tightened around her further, nearly losing it himself as she started shaking.

There was nothing to do…

Xxx

 _7:52pm_

Xxx

Considering when he'd lost consciousness Michael had been rather out of it, waking up just before sunset the same day he fell asleep was rather impressive.

That or judging by someone clearing their throat from where they stood next to his bed, he'd woken up when they'd entered.

"Michael."

Now he let out a sigh, wishing more than anything Becca would just go away. Especially once he woke up enough to realize just how he was sleeping. Charlie had tucked herself against his chest, using him as a shield like she always had when too stressed or scared to deal with life anymore. And Michael acted accordingly, curling around her enough she was warm and draping an arm over her to hold her close, the other he'd pillowed his head on so he could move fast and grab a weapon if needed.

Not the best position for Becca to see when she'd walked in.

"Michael."

The repeat was enough for him to let out a growl, turning his head just enough to prove he was awake, but letting it rest back down again to say he wasn't going to move any further.

" _Michael_." This time she just about hissed at him, and he growled in return as Charlie started to wake up since the noise level in the room was increasing.

She grumbled unconsciously, stirring fully as he instinctively tightened his grip on her shoulder when Becca moved to the other side of the bed to look at Michael directly since he wouldn't roll over.

"What do you want Consul?"

"I came by to see why you were not at the meeting and were not answering any comm. hails. Instead I find you-"

"Trying to sleep." He snapped, glaring at her as he cut off anything further. Charlie sat up and rubbed at her eyes, yawning a little as she eased off the bed.

"Any chance you've got clothes in here that will fit me?" She asked, glancing at Michael as he rubbed at his own face in an attempt to wake up, still not moving from how he was stretched out on his bed. That's when he noticed he'd taken his shirt off in his sleep again, meaning with the covers only at his waist this didn't exactly look appropriate since Charlie had slid her sweatpants off as well.

No wonder Becca looked ready to blow, not that the archangel really cared at the moment as he leaned up on an elbow and grabbed his flashing comm. link, activating his computer pad to check the missed hails. Nothing from the hospital or the device Jeep had been given, but Riesen had left a message saying they'd let the sedative run out of Alex so he'd likely be waking up in an hour or so. Captain Wills wanted to see the sergeant as soon as possible. And Gabriel was demanding that Michael come see him.

That one he paid little heed to, his brother could wait. As for right now, Michael sat up with a soft groan that only Charlie caught, watching him roll his shoulders stiffly before he glanced at her.

"Consul Thorn will assist you in-"

"Excuse me? Like hell I will-"

Michael ignored her, standing up slowly as he glared at the woman without responding directly as he cut her off, "Unless she is incompetent with such a task and I need to call someone more suited."

The outright snarl made Becca flinch and Charlie snicker, but the Consul nodded finally as Michael grabbed fresh clothes and disappeared into his bathroom. Over the shower running he heard the pair leave, Becca snapping at Charlie for snatching one of Michael's coats to wear over her makeshift sleep attire, Charlie responded with something snotty that made Becca yelp in surprise.

Point one to Charlie…

Xxx

Charlie still didn't give Michael's coat back once she and the archangel made it to the hospital and found a rollaway cot in Alex's room, Jeep must have caught some sleep too. Michael didn't care to be honest, the woman needed the familiarity and warmth, and his coat provided both as well as a shield to those saw them together. Her wearing his coat meant no one bothered her, she was untouchable.

Probably a good thing since Michael had yet to ask just how she was alive in the first place…

Right now...all that mattered was Alex was already starting to wake up when they arrived, Sgt. Banks was right there talking softly as he blinked in confusion as the drugs wore off entirely.

Michael didn't make her step back, instead leaning against the wall next to Jeep while Alex's friend got him to a semi-coherent state of consciousness.

AKA insulted him until he responded.

"Noma...you're a bitch."

"Well hello to you too wonder boy, welcome back to the land of the living."

"…'m not dead…"

"Nope, but you do look like it."

Alex snorted, face trying to smirk and wincing instead at his bruised cheek, "Get me a mirror or something."

"No way, not 'til Josh brings a camera so I can get your face on film."

"You suck."

Noma chuckled, and Alex finally looked at her fully with a halfway decent grin as his eyes adjusted to the light.

"If I suck what does that mean for you?"

"It means I get to miss training apparently."

"Lucky bastard."

Alex tried to laugh, instead he coughed, cringing on the bed as Noma tried to help, Michael stepping in when the soldier attempted to roll onto his side and curl into a ball.

It took a couple minutes but he finally settled, gasping for air as his hand clutched Michael's forearm with all he had since the archangel was the steadiest to get him laying back again. Noma was a bit busier holding an oxygen mask to his face until he nodded for her to move.

The look of confusion on his face was something Michael had been expecting, but what came out of the soldier's mouth next was the one thing the archangel didn't want to hear.

"Alex...are you-"

"Michael...I..."

Xxx

 _11:32pm_

Xxx

Gabriel groaned softly as he blinked away the dregs of sleep, rolling onto his side and trying to find a more comfortable position on the hard jail bed. No luck, not with the binding handcuffs still in place.

He sighed as he admitted defeat in wasting away another chunk of hours in sleep, finally opening his eyes to look around the blank holding cell yet again.

Wasn't exactly expecting to find Michael sitting on the floor directly across from him.

Nor was Gabriel expecting to see his brother slumped over on his bent knees with his hands fisted in his hair.

Definitely not on that list of expectations when he looked up?

A pair of silver binding handcuffs locked firmly on Michael's wrists.

This wasn't a social visit.

Michael was incarcerated.

* * *

 **Took me long enough huh? Review please!**


End file.
